


Worthy of you

by PrincessOfMalec (Treasure7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BAMF Gabriel, BAMF Sam Winchester, Mates, Mutual Pining, Omega Gabriel, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Gabriel, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Knotting, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure7/pseuds/PrincessOfMalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a society where omegas are incredibly strong and will very often choose to live as single if they can not find an alpha suited to their needs and desires. Although Alphas are the strongest in the society, because they’re built to protect and provide for the pack, having an Omega claim the alpha in public is something that every Alpha dreams of and that very few will ever experience. Omegas are so desired because they are the perfect mate; they can carry a child, they can provide for their family and they are amazing fighters and above all… they are known for their beauty. Which is also why an omega doesn’t really need a mate, an alpha, they can just use the alpha to make a pup or two and then leave to raise them by themselves. If an omega chooses to claim an Alpha in public that is basically the same as saying that they view that Alpha as a good potential mate and will give their heart, body and soul to them. To build a family and pack with them.</p><p>Sam had been in love with Gabriel, the most desired Omega in their town, ever since his brother had brought him home and declared him his brother in arms when they were 14 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ABO-fic, I hope you like it! (It's also a bit of an apology for all those who're patiently waiting for chapter three of "Fake it 'til you mate it", as I'm really late on updating that. Sorry!)

_Imagine a society where omegas are incredibly strong and will very often choose to live as single if they can not find an alpha suited to their needs and desires. Although Alphas are the strongest in the society, because they’re built to protect and provide for the pack, having an Omega claim the alpha in public is something that every Alpha dreams of and that very few will ever experience. Omegas are so desired because they are the perfect mate; they can carry a child, they can provide for their family and they are amazing fighters and above all… they are known for their beauty. Which is also why an omega doesn’t really need a mate, an alpha, they can just use the alpha to make a pup or two and then leave to raise them by themselves. If an omega chooses to claim an Alpha in public that is basically the same as saying that they view that Alpha as a good potential mate and will give their heart, body and soul to them. To build a family and pack with them._

 

Sam had been in love with Gabriel, the most desired Omega in their town, ever since his brother had brought him home and declared him his brother in arms when they were 14 years old. They had just pranked the assholes who’d been bullying Gabriel’s brother and Dean’s love-interest.

 

Now, 10 years later, Dean and Castiel were still going strong on eye-fucking each other and refusing to acknowledge their attraction to the other man.  
Both Dean and Gabe were Omegas, and everyone kind of expected them both to stay unmated and just raise families on their own. Both men were so strong and so nobody really expected that they’d ever find any alpha good enough to please them.

Sam didn’t really find himself good enough for Gabe. How could he? He was not a very good alpha. He’d rather spend time at the library than at the gym or on learning how to hunt. Sam was really more of a beta than an alpha, in his own eyes, and Omegas didn’t mate with betas. The reason for this were that betas were not built to protect an omega and their family, should they need it. So, although his knot and his relatively muscled body told him differently, Sam had never seen himself as an alpha. Especially not a good enough alpha for someone as perfect as Gabriel.

 

Then one day, as Sam is studying for his bar-exam in the library, he witnessed two omegas corner a female beta and bully her on the uselessness of her sex. They told her about how they are only good for fucking. Mocked her about her sex’s lack of fighting-ability. Saying that since they can’t even protect themselves properly, then how would she ever protect any future pup she’d bare? Why would anyone ever mate a beta?

 

Sam strained his hearing to listen in on what they said. The second he scent them getting aroused by the idea of having alphas fucking her against her will in order to gain favor with the omegas, he rose from his seat with a warning growl. He may not be the strongest alpha there was, but he’d be damned if he was going to sit back and listen to this shit. There was a reason he studied law. And this was it. To stop this type of thing, the hatred and lack of respect between the sexes.

 

The two omegas scented the air as they turned towards him, one of them female and the other male. The female one had a wicked smile on her face as she looked him up and down and the arousal in her scent grew stronger as she hummed.

”Hey there, handsome. Want to join the game?” she said and bared her neck a bit, appealing to his want of claiming an omega. Sam nailed her with a look of pure disgust.

”Leave her alone” he growled, more disgusted by her obvious invitation than he probably should have been. Any other alpha would have been on the ground and begging for her to let him fuck her, claim her. But not Sam. He frowned a bit at the thought, but quickly shoved it aside as him being a shitty alpha with nonexistent alpha-instincts.

 

Holding out a hand towards the small beta, he gave another low growl, ignoring the male omega and directing his threat towards the female instead. When the beta took his hand he quickly shoved her behind him and held the omega’s eyes until he could hear the scared woman leaving the building.

 

The second he relaxed, the omega was in his space, rubbing herself on him.

”Such a big strong alpha”, she purred. Sam tried pushing her off of him, but she wouldn’t budge. He felt his body lock up and stomach turn as her scent surrounded and almost choked him.

”I wonder how many lucky women you have pleasured with this”, she continued as she let her hand travel down to grip between his legs. With a smile she moaned:

”Mmm, big boy indeed. Tell me, have you ever had an omega before? Will I be your first? Mm, I like the idea of that” Sam frowned and put more strength towards pushing her away. She wavered and Sam thought himself almost free of her, but then the scent was choking him again. When he felt lips pressing against in neck, the neck that no one was supposed to touch but his mate, Sam felt as if he might throw up.

”Get off of me, I don’t want you. Get _OFF_ ” he growled and let his claws come out to dig into her arms, desperate to get her lips off of him and for the scent to vanish.

 

Sam felt his anger rise, felt a dangerous, fighting, growl rise from his throat and he panicked. If she didn’t get off of him he would go feral and there was almost no coming back from that. He would kill her and anyone else trying to approach him. His wolf was clawing in rage at her violation of his personal space and Sam was desperate to keep in control. Just as he was about to lose it and rip her throat out with his claws, she was ripped away from him.

 

There was a dangerous roar echoing in the library. He recognized it as the challenge it was and he felt his knees buckle as he was shoved behind whoever had saved him.

”You have no right!” the woman snarled, furious at whoever his guardian angel was. whoever had interrupted her attempt at seducing him. The man chucked a bit cruelly, still angry that she had dared to touch Sam, and Sam recognized that laugh. He knew who that was. Now if his brain would just get back from panic-mode and give him a name instead of screaming mate repeatedly at him, that’d be great.

”I have every right. He is _mine_!” the man growled, the fury radiating off of him in waves It made Sam’s heart beat faster and he was pretty sure this was one of those times it was weird to find arousing, but fuck it if Sam’s cock wasn’t suddenly hard as rock.  Yes, yours  , he find himself thinking. Okay, so apparently Sam had a possessiveness-kink. Interesting.

 

Then, suddenly the woman leaped at the man before him and Sam panicked again. He wanted nothing other than protect the man, kill the woman who dared try to hurt his mate, yet something told him that he needed to let this go. Let this fight play out. Something told him that he didn’t need to worry about the outcome because Gabriel could take this bitch without problem. _Gabriel_ , that was the man’s name. He smiled a little as he remembered, but then frowned again, because that made no sense. Why was Gabriel here? And had he just said that Sam was his? The thought made something warm inside his chest. But it still made very little sense to him.

 

***

Gabriel had come to the library in search of Sam, to ask him to join him for a coffee, finally having gained Dean’s approval to court his little brother who he’d been secretly (or not so secretly, if you asked anyone but Sam) pining for for years. He’d been walking inside the door of the library, a smile gracing his face as he thought about the Alpha. Sam had always been the alpha of his dreams. He was tall, handsome and strong. But most importantly, to Gabe, he had the most beautiful heart and the boy was a damn genius. There was nothing Gabe found more sexy than a man who could hold his own in a debate with him. Normally, having an actual brain wasn’t amongst the most desired traits from alphas and most Alphas therefore spent their time at the gym rather than reading at the library. But Sam was no ordinary alpha, Sam was _extraordinary_ , Sam was perfect.

 

He’d imagined Sam as his mate more times than he could remember. The Alpha’s long, tanned and muscled arms wrapped around him as he thrust into him. Lips pressed against Gabe’s neck as he whispered about how much he desired the omega. He’d imagined the pleasurable sounds that Sam might make as Gabe let his teeth break the skin on his neck to claim him as his own. Gabriel almost moaned at the bare thought of it. But, before any claiming could take place, he would have to win the Alpha’s heart.

 

He’d been so up in his own thoughts that he neither heard nor smelled what was going on inside the building he’d stepped into. But now, as he returned to the present, it hit him with full force. The stench of panic, rage and desire mixed made him want to throw up. Something really fucking bad was going on and it made Gabriel’s hackles rise as a young beta-girl ran past him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn’t notice him though, just fled for the door as fast as she could.

 

Gabriel frowned and sniffed the air to make out why the building reeked and what had made the beta so upset. He could make out the smell of two omegas, one of them was so turned on about something that they smelled almost as if they were in heat. Which meant that… He froze and a dangerous growl emitted from his throat, because Gabriel knew the scent of that alpha. He’d spent many a night imagining falling asleep with that scent covering him, wrapping itself around him and claiming him as theirs. _MINE_ , were his only thought as he hastened his steps towards the origin of the smell. When he got closer he could hear Sam’s growl for the omega bitch to get her hands off of him and it fueled his rage. How _dare_ someone put their filthy hands on _his_  mate? How fucking _dare_  they!? Hastening his steps into a jog, he soon reached the small group.

 

In hindsight, maybe it would have been wise of him to not let his animalistic instincts control him as much as he had.

 

At the time though, all Gabriel could see when he stepped up the stairs towards the room in which Sam and the two betas were standing, was an other omega attempting to claim what his wolf viewed as his , and it made him tremble with rage. A roar rose from his throat as he saw the woman press her lips towards Sam’s neck, scenting him. Gabriel was beyond furious, he would not hesitate to rip this bitch’s throat out with his fucking teeth if she didn’t get her filthy hands off of Sam right the fuck now .

 

When the woman snarled at him in challenge to his possessive roar, stating that he had no right to interrupt her seduction of the alpha, Gabriel was too gone to remember that Sam wasn’t, in fact, his. Yet. In the mind of his wolf, the alpha belonged to him and by daring to touch him, the other omega was challenging him and practically begging for him to kill her.

 

When he growled out his right, furious that she would ever question it, he was a bit startled to find a new scent of arousal in the mix all of a sudden. He would have let his eyes travel towards Sam in question, to confirm that it was Gabriel’s possessiveness that the alpha found arousing and maybe even dare to give him a flirty wink in promise of what would happen later, if the woman had not chosen that moment to leap at him with her freakishly long claws and fangs extended.

 

He quickly dodged her move, and she landed on the floor behind him. Focusing all of his senses on the fight before him, and shutting out the scent of Sam, Gabriel cracked his neck a smirked at her. _Come on then_ , he thought. _Let’s fight this out, shall we?_  There was a part of him that was almost proud he would be able to show off to Sam what a good fighter and protector of their family he could be. But the other part was desperate to finish this quickly and rid his mate of the other omega’s scent, replace it with his own. To claim him in front of her.

 

He let his claws grow out and roared loud enough to rattle the windows of the building, before running towards her at the same time as she got back up and attacked again. As they collided in a mix of growls and bites, Gabriel finally felt his claws catch at something soft, followed by a howl of pain from the other Omega. Letting his hand rip through her stomach, he watched as her knees fell to the ground while she whimpered in pain. It was almost too easy, he thought, even more insulted on Sam’s behalf that this weak omega thought herself worthy of the right to claim him.

 

Thinking she’d admitted defeat, Gabriel let himself relax a bit. He was just about to turn around and smile at his alpha, finally greeting him, when he felt a sudden sharp sting in his waist. Looking down, he saw a knife sitting lodged in his body. Shocked, he could only look at the object for a moment, before he realized that the bitch had stabbed him. Roaring, he swung back around and grabbed her hair yanking her up forcefully before slamming her back into the marble floor, effectively wiping away the grin that had started to spread on her face. She coughed as she spit up more of the blood from the wounds his claws had caused. Snarling at his rough treatment she tried once again to state her right to _his_ alpha.

”I was here first. You had no right to interrupt me. You have no right to him! He doesn’t wear your scent!”

A dangerous growl erupted from him and he placed his foot on her chest, pressing down hard as he leant down to meet his eyes to hers.

”He is no fucking toy to be owned and used, you filthy little insect. He is a human being and he gets to fucking choose who he wants to be with and not. I believe he asked you nicely to get the fuck off of him. Well, consider this me saving him the trouble of killing you for your offense and doing it myself”. He raised his hand and was just about to deal out the killing blow, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

 

Turning his head towards the owner of the hand, he frowned at finding Sam there with a pleading expression on his face. In his animalistic state, Gabriel could not understand why he would stop the Omega from killing the woman who just tried to claim him against his will. It was his right to kill her. Sam should not want to save her. Unless… His wolf gave a pained whine at the thought of Sam choosing the woman above Gabriel, despite him having won the fight. He was just about to let the omega go, and leaving to wallow in self-pity, when he felt another hand lifting his face up to meet Sam’s eyes. Leaning his head into the touch as the Alpha stroked his cheek, Gabriel finally heard Sam’s words through the loud beating of his own heart.

”Gabe? Come back to me. Gabriel. Please just come back to me. I need you to be you again. Please”

At that, and the sight of those beautiful hazel eyes filled with fear and… was that adoration?, Gabriel started to regain control of his rage and come back to himself slowly.

 

He let go of the woman beneath him, not even looking her way as she scurried off with the other omega following close behind her. He was fully transfixed by the alpha before him and once again his mind repeated the word he’d come to associate with Sam over the years _mate._

 

***

Sam couldn’t take his eyes off of Gabe’s, still in shock that the Omega had fought for him and called Sam his. He couldn’t believe it. Was this just an instinct of his, a need to protect when witnessing a familial alpha being attacked? Sam had no idea how Gabriel worked. He knew how the ordinary omega worked, of course. And what he’d just witnessed would have been viewed as a challenge between two omegas for the right to claim an alpha. But Gabriel wasn’t as any other Omega. He was stronger, his presence even more dominating and his scent more appealing than any other Omega’s. Gabriel was perfect. He was the omega every Alpha dreamed of mating with. That’s why he tended to not follow the rules of society, and instead chose to do as he pleased.

 

Which is why Sam found himself in need of an explanation of the meaning behind the fight and the omega’s words during it. Finally breaking eye-contact with the other man, Sam reluctantly removed his hands from the omega and took a step back as he nervously studied his cuticles. Sighing, he decided that if he didn’t get an answer to this right now it would drive him crazy, so he lifted his eyes to Gabriel’s again and said:

”What was that? Do you… Did it… What you said, did you….”

”Did I mean it?” Gabriel interrupted Sam’s fumbling for words. Sam couldn’t bring himself to voice any words, his heart beating to hard with nerves for him to find any, so instead he just nodded. The smaller man chuckled and reached up to rest his hand against Sam’s cheek, his thumb drawing a pattern at his lower lip as Sam leaned into the touch.

”I did just fight and win a challenge to the right to claim you. So, if you’ll have me, then yes I meant every word, Kiddo.”

Sam’s heart fluttered at that and he felt a smile spread over his face. He lifted his hand and placed it at the nape of Gabriel’s neck, then bent down to rest his forehead against the omega’s. A small chuckle escaped him as he closed his eyes and drew a deep breath to fill his lungs with the addictive scent of the omega before admitting:

”You have no idea how long I have dreamed of that. I… I don’t want to risk you changing your mind, but you do realize that you could do so much better than me, right?”

Opening his eyes, he found the other man looking at him with curiosity, before reaching up to capture Sam’s lips in a small and short kiss that the alpha was too stunned to return, yet he couldn’t help but lick his lips after their parting to savor the taste of Gabriel .

”You deserve only the best, Samshine, and I promise to spend the rest of my days giving it to you” he said, and Sam didn’t hesitate to capture Gabriel’s lips in his own again, letting his hand grip the hair at his neck and the other one circle his waist to pull him against Sam’s body in order to deepen the kiss.

 

When the smaller man gave a small whimper of discomfort, Sam quickly released his grip on him, horrified that he’d hurt the omega.

”I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he asked in a panic.

”Well, not you. But I still have the knife the bitch stabbed me with lodged in my waist and it’s kind of a mood-ruiner” Gabriel said and Sam started panicking for a different reason entirely. Moving to hold Gabriel up and leading him towards the closest chair, he located his phone and quickly dialed 911.

”Are you okay? You’re not about to pass out on me, right? How are you feeling? Are you dizzy?”

All Sam could think was that he couldn’t lose his mate now that he’d finally gotten him. Gabriel just smiled at him and shook his head before resting it at Sam’s chest and letting the blood-loss and pain claim his consciousness.

 

Sam couldn’t do anything but pray for the ambulance to hurry the fuck up, while he held his omega and waited.

 

***

Gabriel opened his eyes with a small groan. He couldn’t remember falling asleep. Last thing he remembered, he was in Sam’s arms and happier than he could ever remember being and now he was in a room that smelled of sickness and sterilants. Whining at the loss of Sam’s scent he looked around himself. He was in a hospital, it seemed.

 

Gabriel hated hospitals. Avoided them like the plague. He would rather wallow in his own misery when sick, than willingly visit the hospital. Yet, here he was all the same.

 

Letting out a frustrated groan he looked accusingly towards the now bound wound in his side, cursing it for putting him in such a place. As he was grumbling quietly about how much he hated hospitals, he nearly missed that someone entered the room, until they spoke:

”Gabe? You awake?”

Sam sounded almost unsure, as if his presence wouldn’t be the only thing to light up this cursed place Gabriel found himself in.

”Hey! Get your beautiful ass in here, Sam! I need you to distract me from the awful smell of this place”

He smiled as Sam gave a small chuckle and sat down on the bed beside him. The omega would have none of it though and tugged on the taller man’s hand until he laid down beside him. Burying his nose in the alpha’s neck, he could smell the uncertainty off him.

”I remember what happened, kiddo, and I still mean everything. Stop worrying so much. I’ve wanted you for as long as I can remember, I’m not about to let you escape me now.” he mumbled against the skin of his neck, humming low as the uncertainty slowly disappeared from his alpha’s scent, happiness and contentment replacing it. He rose a bit, to meet those mystic and beautiful hazel eyes and smiled at the wonder that they still held when the other man took in his words.

”In fact, I think I’ll show you just how much I’ve wanted you, as soon as I can get out of this place. Until then..” He winked and dragged Sam atop of himself and reached up to capture the alpha’s mouth with his own in a passionate kiss. Sam, wary of Gabriel’s wound, returned it with equal passion, gasping as the omega let his hands travel down to grasp at his ass.

”I can’t wait to get you out of here” the taller man moaned as he lifted his head from the kiss and Gabriel began to pepper his neck with nips and kisses, marking him up as his.

 

”Mmmh, neither can I. What will you do to me, alpha? Will you finally fuck me, claim me as yours? God, I’ve dreamt of your knot in me so many nights. Fuck, Sam, I can’t… I need…” Gabriel moaned as he let his hands roam over Sam’s back and into his hair, tugging the strands as he brought the other man’s mouth back to his own. He felt Sam smile against his lips, the alpha returning the kiss hungrily before pulling away.

”Gabe, we need to stop. Don’t make me lose control and mate you in a hospital bed. Please… Just wait. Just a few more days, until you heal, and then I’ll give you whatever you want. I’m yours, body and soul.” he reached down to stroke the omega’s cheek, and Gabriel leaned into the touch, a purr emitting from his chest.

”Okay?” Sam asked, his thumb drawing circles on Gabriel’s cheekbone. Looking into the alpha’s eyes, Gabriel smiled.

”Yeah, okay. You owe me though. I’m telling you, kiddo, I’m expecting to spend days riding your knot and smelling so much of us that no one can ever mistake who either of us belong to. No one can ever mistake that you’re mine .”

He felt the alpha’s cock jump at his words, the smell of arousal growing stronger.

”You like that, do you?” he smirked.

Sam blushed and kissed him again before breathing out his answer:

”Yeah… I like it when you get possessive over me. It’s hot. You’re perfect, Gabe. I still can’t believe you’ve chosen me” he flopped down next to him and Gabriel cuddled up beside him, his head on Sam’s chest.

”I’m looking forward to spending the rest of my life proving to you why you deserve the best, and giving it to you. You’re my mate, Sam. My world. My heart is forever yours”, he said as his fingers traced patterns over the other man’s shirt-covered chest. He shared Sam’s wonder in that they had ended up together. He’d gone to the library in the hopes of a date and left with more than he could have ever dreamed of. Apart from the hole in his side, Gabriel really couldn’t have wished for a better end to his day. With that thought, and a pleased hum, he let sleep claim him. Sam’s scent and the steady beating of his mate’s heart surrounding him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might post a second chapter with the actual mating at a later date, just letting you know!
> 
> Look me up on tumblr if you love Sabriel, Richard Speight Jr, Supernatural and the occasional Sterek: PrincessOfSabriel <3


End file.
